


The Alien Device Epidemic

by orphan_account



Series: Putting The BIG In The Big Bang Theory [1]
Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cock Worship, Foot Massage, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Large Cock, M/M, Macro/Micro, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Revenge, Sex, Shrinking, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Leonard brings a mysterious pet project of his home from his lab. Sheldon wants to know what it is, but Leonard won't let him in on it, so he takes matters into his own hands. The aftermath proves to be an interesting experience for at least one of them.





	The Alien Device Epidemic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I do not have any idea where this idea came from. I just thought about it and started writing stuff down and before I knew it I finished it in less than 24 hours.

“Say, what do you have in that box, Leonard?”

Sheldon eyed his roommate’s new enclosed possession from where he sat at his desk, his gaze unsuccessful in hiding his intrigue. Leonard had just got back from working all day, and most of the evening, at Caltech, his only break being when Sheldon came by to his lab and pestered him to take him home.

Now the experimental physicist was standing weakly by the closed apartment door with a cardboard box in his hands; it was clear that Leonard was extremely tired and couldn’t be asked to answer any questions his suddenly enthused roommate has in store for him.

But Sheldon didn’t care about that. He wanted answers.

Not that he got them when Leonard finally spoke.

“It’s none of your business.”

“I would believe it is,” Sheldon argued. “After all, if you are to bring something alien into _our_ apartment, then I must be well-informed of it so that I can take proper precautions.”

“That’s ridiculous.” Leonard spat back as he put the box down by the couch, which he wasted no time in collapsing into immediately after.

“It’s in the Roommate Agreement.”

“I barely remember anything written in the Roommate Agreement.”

“I have a digital copy, so perhaps I should send it to you if I-”

“No! Sheldon…it’s fine. Just…just let me rest, please.” Leonard readjusted himself on the couch, curling up like a kitten before rotating around so that his feet rested on the arm closest to the door and the box and so his head lay on Sheldon’s spot.

“Very well,” Sheldon noted rather quietly.

Maybe…?

Considering how tired Leonard was, Sheldon calculated that if he waited at least a minute then he’d be able to peek inside the box without his roommate knowing. He counted the seconds on his fingers one by one so that the precision of his tactic was accurate.

“I know what you’re doing.”

Leonard grunted as he forced himself off the couch, picking up the box as he went to his room. Clearly his work was not safe out here.

“Goodnight, Sheldon.” And with that, Leonard was making his way to his room.

“Rats!” Sheldon exclaimed to himself once his roommate was out of earshot.

Then he realized…

All he had to do was wait some more…

\---

Roughly an hour or so later - going _way_ over his new estimated time to ensure that Leonard was _definitely_ asleep – Sheldon tip-toed his way to Leonard’s room. He slid the door openly slowly; he would have predicted that the shorter physicist would have locked the door as if to expect Sheldon to resort to this, and that’d probably would have been the case if it wasn’t for the fact that they both knew Sheldon was prone to nightmares, so he’d need to be able to come in so Leonard could comfort him when needed.

But right now, Sheldon was gonna have nightmares if he didn’t get intel on what was in that box. He just had to know!

The theoretical physicist was prepared to do the Ol’ Switch-A-Roo with the box – in his own hands was an empty cardboard box of similar dimensions to Leonard’s; Sheldon had made a mental note of its size upon first laying eyes on it.

Now, Sheldon found himself on his knees in front of the mysterious box, his sight lit up by the moonlight that shone inside the room. Placing his own box to the side, the physicist carefully lifted open the flaps of the box and let his hands explore the inside.

_Aha!_

Once he grabbed something, Sheldon tightened his grip and lifted it out to look at it. In his hand was a quaint, pistol-shaped object that looked rather technical. No doubt that this was Leonard’s current pet project…probably. Sheldon couldn’t exactly say he cared that much about what his friends were doing in their fields.

“Remarkable.” Sheldon whispered within his own thoughts as he held the gun-shaped object in both hands, rotating it at every angle to get a better view of it. It looked, quite frankly, like a replica gun from a movie; who knew what kind of power it had?

Without thinking, Sheldon squeezed lightly on the trigger, in reaction to which the gun began to glow blue. The physicist pointed the gun as far away from him as possible, so that it would hit the corner of the room.

A bright, radiant, blue beam shot out from the gun, making contact with the collection of shelves in the corner of the room. Surprisingly, the beam was mute, but still, its effects were still a mystery.

Sheldon panicked.

He did not want to stay here to find out what he did to that stuff.

He quickly placed the weapon back in the box he had found it in and left his own box on the floor next to it as he got up and scurried on back to his bedroom, deciding that his friendship with Leonard was perhaps more important than finding out what that thing was. Maybe he’d ask Leonard about it some other time when he was more receptive.

Back in his bed, Sheldon exhaled in relief as he let his urge to sleep overtake him.

\---

“Sheldon! It’s not like you to sleep in…!”

Sheldon woke up, his position perfectly still as he lay facing the ceiling. How was he to face Leonard after last night…surely he would have noticed something different about his room by now, even if Sheldon himself didn’t know what that ‘something’ was himself.

But that calling…by the sound of it, Sheldon couldn’t detect any sign of malice or anger…from what he _could_ pick up from the basic human emotions others felt, anyway. It was far more light-hearted and typically _Leonard_.

Deciding to face the day ahead of him, Sheldon rose from his still position and turned to get out of bed.

Only he wasn’t touching the floor, he noticed – he was on something white.

_What in the name of…?_

Looking around, Sheldon noticed something incredibly different. Sure, he could see the familiar sights of posters, comic books and his books on string theory, so…he was in his room, but…

…he somehow… _shrank!_

“LEONARD!” Sheldon screamed, as loudly as his now-small lungs would allow – he figured that due to his new size, his normal voice wouldn’t be as intelligible as it normally was.

Whether or not he was heard, Leonard casually entered the room, wearing nothing more than a pair of grey boxer shorts. The experimental physicist was looking down at Sheldon’s pillow – or more precisely, at Sheldon himself – with a firm grin plastered across his face.

“Yes, Sheldon?” Leonard asked coyly as he sat down on the bed, as close to the pillow as possible. Sheldon jumped at the impact of Leonard’s weight coming down on the bed, projecting him towards his roommate, who held out his left hand and brought Sheldon at eye level.

Seated in the palm, Sheldon looked into Leonard’s eyes timidly. Then he quickly glanced at the fingers that surrounded him. No doubt that he not even as tall as them, meaning he was perhaps around three or four inches in height.

“Leonard…wh-why am I-?”

Before he could even ask anything, Leonard let out a chuckle as he brought Sheldon to the ground right by his feet. Sheldon stayed as perfectly still as possible; who knew what Leonard would do to him? For now, though, he thought it was best to look up at his roommate, expecting him to explain himself.

“Sheldon, did you peek inside that box last night?”

Sheldon stuttered as he spoke up rather weakly. “L-Leonard, now-please, let me-!”

Leonard rolled his eyes as he lifted up his left foot. He then positioned it above Sheldon and lowered it back down, keeping him pinned to the floor. Sheldon found himself struggling for breath could only feel Leonard’s soft soles pushing him into the hard laminate floor.

“I’ll ask again…” Leonard began. “…and I expect a straight answer. Did you enter my room and look inside that box?”

Sheldon let out a scream as Leonard increased the pressure of his foot on him, before spluttering out, “YES! YES! I DID G-GO HAVE A L-LOOK LAST NIGHT-!”

“I thought I told you not to, you piece of shit!” Leonard exclaimed as he gripped onto Sheldon’s body with his foot and lifted it from the ground. He then turned it so that it faced the right foot, which was also raised. He then put both feet together, sandwiching Sheldon between them.

\---

“Mmm…” Leonard smirked as he looked down at his feet, knowing that Sheldon was wedged firmly between them with no chance of being let out or escaping.

Honestly, a part of him knew Sheldon would have entered the room last night. But he didn’t expect his roommate to be so clumsy with his exit, having left another box next to his own as well as the fact that his shelves were now shrunk along with everything that was on them. Sheldon would have to pay for that…somehow…

“Well, Sheldon, I’m glad you came clean about what you did.” Leonard lifted his legs – Sheldon still enclosed in his feet – and swiveled around so that he was facing the door to the hallway. He lowered his legs onto the bed and separated his feet, leaving Sheldon in the middle of them, staring at him in utter confusion. Leonard chuckled to himself.

“…but I’m afraid I’m not clean, so…” Leonard used his toes to prod at Sheldon’s body, the theoretical physicist evidently recoiling at the touch. “Get to it.”

Nothing happened after a couple of seconds; Sheldon just looked back at him with confusion and disgust. This is not what Leonard wanted at all. He leaned forward and grabbed Sheldon with two fingers.

“Did I not make myself clear, Sheldon? Then let me put it like this: you entered my room without my permission or knowledge and shrank some of my stuff…”

“But I didn’t mean to-”

Leonard squeezed him, shutting him up instantly. “Shut the fuck up, I’m talking here. As I was saying…since you shouldn’t have done that to me, you’re going to make it up to me. Massage my feet. Now.”

His placed Sheldon in front of his left sole as he leaned back into the pillow, getting comfortable.

Revenge sure was sweet.

\---

Sheldon looked up at the foot before him. It stood almost four times his size, and he wondered how on Earth he was to massage the foot if he could even get to the toes like this.

“Hurry up and get to it, Sheldon.” Leonard’s voice boomed.

Sheldon quickly scurried and practically latched his hands onto the sole, squeezing rather gently. He heard a quick breathing sound from his gargantuan roommate, so clearly he was doing something right.

The massaging went on for what felt like 15 minutes; such a mundane chore convinced Sheldon that he had been at it for hours. He eventually moved on to the toes of the left foot, climbing Leonard’s foot like a mountain. Unlike a mountain, however, this towering obstacle moved every time Sheldon made it up by a few millimeters. Leonard must have been readjusting himself.

But not to help Sheldon at that very moment.

Despite having climbed to the top of the foot, Sheldon fell right back onto the bedding as Leonard’s foot turned so that it was on its side. His big toe came to rest at Sheldon’s chest and Leonard was grinning from where he sat comfortably.

Huffing to himself, Sheldon got up and began to massage the toes, at least thankful that Leonard has made it easier for him in the end. He dealt with each toe with as much effort as the last. Leonard would occasionally hum as Sheldon got to each toe, sometimes trapping him between each toe and keeping him there for however long he desired.

Once he knew he was done with the foot, Sheldon took a step back. He felt absolutely disgusted by the labor his roommate had just put him through and yearned for a bath more than ever. Looking back towards Leonard’s chest, he noticed a bulge throbbing in the fabric of the boxers. He quickly distracted himself by looking at the right foot, the toes curling in and out few times.

“Since you’re done with that foot…do the other one.”

Leonard’s right foot presented itself in front of Sheldon with a thud, catching Sheldon off-guard as he lost his stance. The toes were easy to access this time around, so the theoretical physicist made sure to deal with them first. He placed his hands on the middle toe and sighed as he got to work.

“Hey hey hey not so fast…” Leonard spoke up, as he lifted his foot so Sheldon was now looking at him. Sheldon wouldn’t say anything, but the bulge Leonard was sporting was now getting bigger. “You haven’t had breakfast yet, have you, Sheldon?”

“N-no…” Sheldon replied.

“Well…why don’t you have this?” Leonard put his foot back down on the bed, toes spread out as far as possible, revealing the odd speck of dirt and fluff. “You’ll also clean up faster if you whip out that tongue of yours.”

Sheldon shuddered. He did not like the sound of that. But…he had no choice. Holding onto the third and fourth toes, Sheldon leaned into the skin in-between and extended his tongue, lapping slowly and precariously around the spot. Once he got used to the feeling, and the taste, he started to lap quicker and covered a larger area. He couldn’t taste too much filth; Leonard’s foot didn’t honestly seem to be all that dirty aside from the beads of sweat Sheldon could see building up…before he licked them off, of course.

\---

“Ooohhh…” Leonard practically purred as he felt Sheldon’s tiny tongue lap around the interspaces of his foot, and it was starting to send him over the edge. He had been trying not to jack off while having Sheldon massage and lick him clean, but now the opportunity was too good to pass up. Sheldon was a far better pet than he imagined.

Leonard pushed his boxers off as quickly as possible without disrupting Sheldon’s licking and latched his right hand to his throbbing cock. He let out a breath of relief as his penis could finally breathe – it was already semi-hard at seven inches.

“Oh-oh…oh-yeah…oh…”

The experimental physicist pumped furiously, his whole body jolting continuously. It would have seemed that the masturbating had stopped Sheldon from being able to lick his foot for he could no longer feel his roommate’s tongue on his skin. Instead, he could feel Sheldon’s entire body thrust into his foot in rhythm with the pumping of Leonard’s cock, as if he was unable to stay still.

No matter. Leonard had an idea.

“Hope you enjoyed that, Sheldon…” Leonard let go of his cock and leaned forward, plucking Sheldon with two fingers and bringing him up to his mouth. The giant roommate licked his lips almost seductively as his other hand began jacking his cock off again.

“…because you’re in for one hell of a surprise.”

Predictably, he was met was a look of horror as he brought Sheldon closer to his lips. He let his tongue slide out of his mouth as it wrapped itself around Sheldon’s body. The tiny roommate screamed for dear life Leonard continued to lick Sheldon, occasionally kissing his face (which would result in Sheldon’s head unintentionally entering his mouth). Pulling him back out, Leonard looked back at his now-damp tiny friend.

“Y’know, you’re kinda cute when you’re all small like this…” Leonard then continued to lick Sheldon some more, still stroking his now-hard 9-inch penis, until he eventually took notice of Sheldon’s discomfort in the slobbered pajamas he was wearing.

“Can’t have that…they’re just gonna hafta come off. Not that you need them right now anyway.”

Taking note of how small and troublesome it would be to deal with the buttons on Sheldon’s shirt, and the fact that his other hand was still occupied, Leonard brought Sheldon close to his mouth and bit down on the fabric with his teeth, making sure not to get any skin or bones. With one swift jerk of his hand, he ripped Sheldon’s clothes off of the man, leaving him completely naked. Now, Leonard could see that Sheldon was actually getting into the new experience a little more.

“Hmm…hard already? Well, you can help _me_ out then…”

Sheldon didn’t even get to speak up before he had been shoved into Leonard’s cock. Leonard hissed in pleasure as he felt the new contact. To feel a body pressed up against his shaft like this was truly something! Not only that, but Leonard could feel Sheldon’s tiny boner pressing up against his; even the very thought alone was arousing.

Sheldon turned around. “What is it you expect me to do with your genitalia at this size?”

“You know what I want, Sheldon.”

Sheldon nodded submissively. “Yes, Leonard.”

“Good boy.”

Even though Leonard expected Sheldon to touch his cock, he did not expect Sheldon to outright _lick_ the cock. He moaned even more than before as Sheldon continued to lick the shaft intensely, before eventually humping his body on the cock.

“Ah! Sheldon, oh!” Leonard sighed happily. “Aaah! Don’t…don’t stop….”

He felt close to cumming now; Leonard quickened the pace by taking matters into his own hands by grabbing his cock, and enclosing Sheldon in his fingers in the process. Leonard stroked his cock furiously. He wanted to cum _now_. He panted as he pumped as quickly as he can.

“Oh! Sheldon-oh-ohhh!” Leonard moaned lustfully in unintelligible sounds.

The best part about it was that Leonard could feel Sheldon _squirming_ in his grip. It was adding to the overall pleasure. Especially since it seemed to be moving further up the cock, the squirming feeling having made its way to the tip.

Leonard could feel two tiny hands on the edge of his tip, Sheldon trying to steady himself amongst the pumping. He could practically guess what Sheldon was about to do.

“Lick it, S-Sheldon-ohhhh….LICK IT…!”

Leonard smiled as he could see Sheldon’s head lower towards the very tip of the cock, and hungrily anticipated the feeling of a smooth, small tongue-

“Oohhhh….fuck….oh, god…that’s…!”

Sheldon’s tongue touched the tip, causing Leonard to cum excessively.

“FUCK!” Leonard screamed as he pumped all of his cum out. “Eat my cum, Sheldon. Eat it like a good little bitch..!”

Leonard could already feel Sheldon lapsing up the cum on his cock. Once he felt like he had licked quite a bit of it off, Leonard held his roommate in his hand. Sheldon was practically covered head-to-toe in semen.

“Let’s clean you up, buddy.”

Leonard opened up his mouth and threw Sheldon inside, letting the theoretical physicist swish around his mouth and be anally probed by his tongue as if to tease Sheldon. He could have sworn he felt Sheldon himself ejaculate within his mouth, the cum warm but in a very small trail. He then opened his mouth again and plucked Sheldon out, putting him on the nightstand next to him.

“That was amazing…” Leonard panted as he got up and put on his boxers. “You should stay like that from now on – it’s so much fun. And there’s so much more I could do with you like this…perhaps I could even rework the shrink ray and experiment with you at different sizes.”

Before Sheldon could even offer his own input, Leonard grabbed him and dropped him into his boxers. Sheldon landed on the softening cock and looked up to see his entrance immediately closing, trapping him inside.

“But in the meantime…welcome to your new home, Sheldon.”

**Author's Note:**

> And there ya have it! Hope it was a good read!
> 
> Believe it or not, I did start planning a potential sequel when considering how to end this fic. I have ended it like this for now just in case I don't add anything to it, but if anyone wants a sequel (there's one character I have in mind...) then let me know.


End file.
